Lost Without You
by Charlotte Durrel
Summary: Dan and Emma break up when Dan believes Emma cheated on him. But when Emma falls pregnant with Dan's baby, Dan wants nothing to do with her and dismisses the baby is his that is til the baby is born and has baby blue eyes! Will Dan accept the baby as his?
1. Chapter 1

Lost Without You

Chapter One: Separate Lives

Two months ago, Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl she named Harmony Ebony Watson. She was the most precious thing in Emma's life.

Emma is so protective of Harmony. After nearly losing her at birth, just thinking about what nearly happened that day brings Emma to tears. She keeps thanking God for not taking her baby girl from her that day.

_"Emma, come on honey. Just one more push, let's bring this little one into the world!" Dr Michael said encouraging Emma along during the birth._

"Aaaaarrghh!" Emma yelled, as she pushed as hard as she could grasping the bed sheets before collapsing back on the bed exhausted, taking slow shallow breaths, laying there with sweat dripping down her face making strands of her hair stick to her sweating face and neck.

Emma automatically sat up when she didn't hear her baby crying. There was no noise, nothing. Emma looked at the doctors and nurses gathering around her baby, doing something she could not see.

"What's going on?" Why isn't my baby crying? WHY ISN'T MY BABY CRYING?!" Emma wailed, loudly sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to get up from the bed.

"Miss Watson, you need to be calm, we are doing everything we can, please." One of the nurses said, trying to calm Emma who was beginning to get hysterical, trying to push the nurse away from her.

"Get away from me, let me go! Why won't my baby cry? What is happening!? I want my baby!" Emma screamed at the nurse, sobbing and waiting.

"Your baby was born with the umbilical cord around its neck, preventing the baby to breathe. Now, please you need to stay calm. The doctors are doing everything they can", the nurse replied, laying Emma back on the bed, trying to calm her.

"Noooo, God Noooo! Oh god WHY? WHY?" Emma again wailed, breaking down completely into her pillow.

"I'm so sorry. We are doing everything we can", the nurse said, rubbing Emma's back trying to calm her down as best she could.

Then suddenly, a loud wail broke through the room, shocking the doctors and the nurses who were just about to give up and call it. The baby continued to cry loudly for all it was worth. Upon hearing her baby's cries, Emma sat up and looked around as she saw Dr Michael coming towards her, holding a small bundle wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Congratulations  
, you have a healthy baby girl! I'm sorry it took so long to bring you your baby but she was born with the umbilical cord around her neck but we were able to get her back. She is a little fighter", Dr Michael said placing the newborn baby girl into her mother's arms at last.

"Oh thank you! Dear God, thank you for not taking my baby, thank you for bringing her back to me!" Emma cried, holding her baby girl close to her vowing to protect her baby with her life.

It bought Emma to tears as she remembered that day. Emma will forever be thankful that Harmony was brought back to her. Walking into the living room a small wail could be heard coming from the bassinet. Emma looked down at Harmony, who was laying there, wide awake. Her big, bright, baby blue eyes were looking up at her mother. Her little hands were reaching out for Emma to pick her up and to be held closely in her mother's arms.

"Ohhh, it's alright munchkin. Mummy's here", Emma smiled at Harmony as she picked up her up and held her close to her chest.

Meanwhile at the Radcliffe's, Marcia had just come home from shopping and she was exhausted. Marcia just wanted to sit down with a good book or magazine, relax and just read for the next hour or so. After making herself some coffee, Marcia picked up the nearest magazine which was Tatler Magazine. As she sat on the couch, Marcia looked at the cover and spat her coffee out when she saw who was on the cover of this month's Tatler magazine.

_**'EMMA'S LITTLE MIRACLE!' 'Exclusive intimate interview with former Harry Potter star Emma Watson: On motherhood, her acting career and meeting little Harmony and who's the father? Plus look inside for our exclusive photo shoot with Emma and little baby Harmony. First pictures inside'**_

There on the cover was a picture of Emma holding a tiny baby close to her chest. Baby Harmony was laying in her mother's arms in a pretty pink jump suit, wide awake, her baby blue eyes looking right at the camera.

"OH MY GOD! ALAN! DANIEL!" yelled Marcia, not believing what she was seeing; Marcia was staring right into her very own son's baby blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Without You - Chapter 2.html

Lost Without You

Chapter Two: Where The Truth Lies

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice

--  
Baby think twice  
For the sake of our love  
For the memory  
For the fire and the faith  
That was you and me

--  
Baby I know it ain't easy  
When your soul cries out  
For a higher ground  
'Coz when you're halfway up  
You're always halfway down

Think Twice By Celine Dion

Alan came running down the stairs as fast as he could after hearing Marcia yell out as she did, thinking something was wrong with his wife.

"Marcia what is it? What's wrong?" Alan asked out of breath as he stood next to Marcia looking very worryingly at his wife.

"Alan look at this picture and tell me what you see?" Marcia asked her husband handing him the Tatter Magazine showing him Emma and Harmony's picture

"Umm why are you showing me a picture of her and her bastard daughter, hasn't this tramp done enough to our family with her pathetic accusations" Alan spat clearly showing his hatred of Emma Watson

"Alan I know what she tried to do to our family but look at the baby Alan look at her eyes. Does she remind you of anyone?" Marcia replied pushing the picture under her husband's nose making him take a closer look at baby Harmony.

Looking at his wife curiously Alan started questioning why Marcia was so egar for him to look at Emma Watson's bastard daughter which graced the cover of Britain's leading entertainment magazine, Tatler. Giving in to his wife's persistence Alan looked down at the Tatler Magazine with Emma and baby Harmony on the cover

"OH MY GOD! Its not possible is it?" Alan said in shock as he too found himself looking into his own son's baby blue eyes.

Marcia stood up from the couch as Alan was staring at baby Harmony in shock and in a amazement at how baby Harmony's eyes were an exact replica of his son's.

"She told us Alan, she told us she was pregnant with our son's baby that day 11 months ago and we threw her out. What do we tell Dan?" Marcia replied panicking as she started pacing around not noticing Dan walking into the living room.

"Tell me what?" Dan said walking in looking at both of his parents waiting for them to rely

Marcia and Alan both looked at each other trying to figure out the best way to tell Dan that this little baby girl could be their son's daughter

"Ummm Dan you better sit down" Alan finally spoke leading a confused Dan on the couch where the three Radcliffe's sat to talk.

"Dan I'm going to show you something but I don't want you to get upset okay" Marcia said handing Dan the latest edition of Tatler magazine.

Looking at the magazine his mum just gave him, Dan couldn't believe what he was seeing there was Emma on the cover holding a tiny baby in her arms

"Why the hell are you showing me a magazine with ...HER on the cover after what she did to me, SHE cheated on me then had the audacity to come here and say that I got her pregnant, that she was having my baby when she knew that she cheated on me, but hey that didn't stop her passing off someone else's baby on me she was nothing but and ungrateful cheating piece of trash" Dan yelled throwing the Tatler magazine on the coffee table, standing up he paced in front of his parents trying to carm himself down.

Watching their son pacing around the living room burning off some steam, Alan and Marcia stood up as well they had to get to the bottom of this, Dan had to look at that baby and tell them what he thought before they could do anything

"Dan we know what she did but please carm down we need you to look at the baby, please just look at her and tell us you see what we see" Marcia said walking up to where her son was standing and squeezing Dan's shoulder before giving him the Tatler magazine again.

Looking at both of his parents in confusion Dan finally looked at the cover Tatler magazine where Emma was on the cover holding baby Harmony as soon as Dan's eyes landed on baby Harmony he gasped in shock as he found himself looking into his own baby blue eyes.

"So the baby has similar eyes as me its not my baby I know, the guy she cheated on me with probably has blue eyes. Its not my baby" Dan replied determined that he was right though he was shocked to the core.

Seeing that Dan wasn't see clearly, Marcia went to the fireplace and picked up a baby picture of Dan taken when he was 2 to 3 months old

"Dan, this baby looks exactly like you when you were a baby, look at your baby picture Dan you both look exactly the same. Dan, she could be your daughter" Marcia said showing Dan his baby photo and sure enough they looked like they could be twins.

"It's not possible she cheated on me mum how can this be my baby, no I will not believe it never" Dan replied back looking at the the two baby pictures not believing what he was seeing.

"Well there is only one way to find out, we'll have to order a paternity test be done so we know for sure, Shall I call our lawyers?" Alan spoke up looking between Dan and Marcia waiting for a reply.

Marcia looked at her son waiting for a reply but Dan was still gazing at both his baby picture and Harmony's not believing what he was seeing

"Yes Alan I think that would be a good idea, we all deserve to know if this baby is a Radcliffe" Marcia finally answered looking at Dan who just nodded as he continued to stare at this baby that could really be his daughter.

"Fine I'm willing to do a paternity test to prove I'm not the father and that the father is the guy she cheated on me with" Dan agreed throwing the magazine back on the coffee table before he stormed off into his room as Alan and Marcia called their lawyers to order a paternity test be done as soon as possible.

After Emma had soothed Harmony back to sleep the door bell rang putting Harmony back in her bassinet quickly letting her finger run down Harmony's chubby cheek, Emma hurried to answer the door, opening the front door Emma found both her parents standing there looking very serious at their daughter.

"Hi mum, dad! What's going on, you both look so serious is everything okay?" Emma asked as the three walked into Emma's kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table

"There is something we have to tell you that is very important" Chris said taking a deep breath because what he was about to tell his daughter was big.

"Dad just tell me, how bad can it be?" Emma replied laughing at bit but stopped when her parents looked very seriously at her.

"The Radcliffe's have ordered for a paternity test for Harmony be taken, their lawyers called us just a few minutes ago" Jackie spoke up finally telling Emma what was going on and bracing herself for Emma's reaction to this news.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Without You - Chapter 3.html

Lost Without You

Chapter Three: Unbreak My Heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
and walked out of my life

I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss that pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry that tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my  
Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

Unbreak My Heart By Toni Braxton

Emma's parents waited with baited breath to see what Emma's reaction is going to be after they just told her that the Radcliffe's had ordered a paternity test be done on Harmony to determent if Dan was indeed the father.

"WHAT! After all this time, after the way they treated me, they can all go to hell for all I care, there is no way I'm letting then do this to Harmony! Their NOT getting a paternity test!" Emma yelled getting up from the kitchen table and stood in front of the kitchen sink looking out the kitchen window.

"Baby there is nothing your mother and I can do, the Radcliffe's have gotten the order from the Judge. It's out of our hands" Chris replied getting up from the table as well and walking towards his daughter placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad you don't understand you weren't there, the things they said to me, the names they called me, I was treated like a piece of trash picked up and thrown out" Emma sighed sadly fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill any moment now as she remembered that dreadful day like it was yesterday.

(11 months earlier Emma Watson had found out she was pregnant what was more was that Emma was pregnant with Daniel Radcliffe's baby and Emma wanted nothing more than to have Dan be part of the baby's life, Emma and Dan had broken up due to the fact that Dan believed Emma was cheating on him on which was not true at all and Emma hoped that now that she was pregnant with his baby Dan would believe her).

Standing outside the Radcliffe's front door Emma took a deep breath quickly touching her lower abdomen she knocked on the door waiting patiently, but she didn't have long to wait the door opened revealing Dan who looked shocked to see Emma on his door step.

"Hi Dan! Ummm I really need to talk to you, its very important please?" Emma pleaded with Dan to let her in so she could talk to him.

"Fine come in but it better be quick" Dan replied not looking very happy at having Emma at his home but stepped aside to let Emma in who smiled at Dan as she walked in.

Walking into the living room Emma found herself looking at Alan and Marcia Radcliffe who where very shocked to see Emma in their house after what the girl did to their son.

"Ermmm hello Mr and Mrs Radcliffe, how are you both doing? Its good to see you again" Emma said nervously at Dan's parents as Dan walked in

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough" Marcia spoke up clearly not happy to see Emma at all let alone in her own home.

"I'm here to talk to your son there is something he has to knows that's why I'm here Mrs Radcliffe" Emma replied calmly on the outside but on the inside Emma was so scared of there reaction to the news she was about to drop on them all.

"Okay tell me what you want me to know then leave" Dan harshly said standing next to his parents with his arms crossed waiting for Emma to speak.

"Ummm well," Emma started taken back by Dan's sudden attitude change "I want to talk to you about that night 2 weeks ago and what we did" Emma continued bitting her bottom lip feeling a little nervous about talking to Dan about something as personal as this in front of Dan's parents.

"What about it?" Dan asked hotly not wanting to remember that night in particular.

"We slept together that night not once but twice! How could you not remember making love to me all night" Emma whispered but it was loud enough for all three Radcliffe's to hear.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER! Dan what were you thinking? OMG!" Marcia spoke before Dan had the chance to speak Marcia was angry and shocked that her own son would do such a thing.

"Mum it didn't mean anything, look I need some release and she was there; I regret it happened, I wish it never happened " Dan said desperately thinking of something to say to cover for his actions.

"That 's not what you said afterwards you told me you wished you could make love to me forever and never stop" Emma replied back straight away holding back her tears trying not to show the hurt she felt when she heard Dan say he regretted making love to her.

"Yeah I said that but I didn't mean it, everything I said that night I didn't mean any of it but hey if you believed it well that 's your problem not mine" Dan snapped really wanting to hurt Emma as much she had supposedly hurt him and it seemed to be working.

"Okay, but what I'm about to tell you will be your problem, weather you like it or not" Emma replied back just as sharply as Dan just did a minute ago.

"What are you talking about? What problem is Dan going to have?" Marcia asked the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Your son's problem is that he got me pregnant that night, that's your problem Dan, I'm pregnant with your baby" Emma answered holding back tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks.

"WHAT! Oh my god, and what makes you think that our son's the father of this baby, we all know you've been around. For all we know you could be carrying another guy's baby trying to pass it off to our son" Alan snapped not believing a word of what Emma just said, there is no way his son got Emma pregnant

"How dare you I never cheated on Dan EVER I loved him and still do and I'm having his baby and I'm here because I want him to be in my baby's life" Emma said swallowing back a sob as she felt a lump in her throat forming.

"Save it ! I've seen the pics Emma were all over him, I know you slept with him it doesn't take a fucking genius to figure it out. God it was all over the T.V , papers and magazines this is not my baby, you are nothing but a cheating whore" Dan yelled wanting to hurt Emma as much as she hurt him

"I didn't cheat on you god I love you, why would I cheat on you when I love you I have NOT slept with anyone but you and this is your baby" Emma sobbed uncontrollably with her hand on her still flat abdomen indicating the life that was growing inside her.

"You can't even tell me the truth and admit that you did cheat on me, you slept with him how the hell would he know about the small scare beneath your right hip, you betrayed me Emma you betrayed me. Do you have any idea what it did to me to see you in that guys arms? Do you know Emma? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, Damn it Emma you said that you loved me, that you loved me!" Dan replied with anger and desperation in his voice while looking at Emma with disgust and hurt.

"I do, I do love you, love you!" Emma wailed tears falling down her cheeks as her fists pumped her chest "Dan those pictures your saw in the paper, magazines and TV are fake, the press photoshoped pictures to create some sick disgusting illusion and you're letting them, don't let them get to you like this. Don't let them get to us, please don't let them do it!" Emma sobbed while almost begging Dan to believe her and not the press tabloids lies.

"They didn't do this to us Emma, you did. They went after their proof and they got it!" Dan replied not believing one word of what Emma just said.

"They proved nothing. It was an underhanded lie!" Emma cried back trying to make Dan see what the press was doing to them.

"I know what I saw and I know what I meant, You lied to me Emma you swore that you love no one but me and I believed you oh my god how could I have been such a fool. My parents they warned me, they knew it Emma and I believe you. I listened to you, I listened to you well no more you got that, never again Emma. NEVER!" Dan yelled out in hurt and anger, still believing the press and the pictures he saw.

"Dan you know what we have is strong its real and its love. Just think back, think back to the fountain in Trafalgar Square - " Emma started saying hoping to make Dan see that their love is very real and strong.

"Stop, Stop Emma ..." Dan interrupted not wanting to think back to anything that involved Emma as the pain and hurt Dan was feeling was still raw.

"No I'm not going to stop I need you to remember. I need you to remember the things that you said, the way that felt when you gave me this promise ring. I'm still wearing this, but I know you could never turn your back on the way that you felt that day, and you told me that you want to feel that way forever. Well you can, you can just look at this ring and remember. Just look at it!" Emma said with tears in her eyes holding her hand up so Dan can look at the promise ring he gave her a month ago at Trafalgar Square.

"Take it off!" Dan replied in bearly a whisper unable to look at the ring on Emma's finger.

"What !" Emma whispered back in surprise and shock

"That ring stood for something something that doesn't exist anymore. Take it off!" Dan replied trying not to show his emotions in front of Emma as he was on the verge of crying

"I'm only doing this because I know that one day you will realise that I didn't cheat on you and I never broke the vow we promised to each other the day you gave me this ring, then when you'll realise I was telling the truth you're going to put this ring back on my finger.We need each other" Emma said with tears in her eyes as she removed the ring from her finger giving it back to Dan while they looked at each other in the eyes, both with tears in their eyes.

"Well good Emma because let me tell you something we are not friends you are out of my life. I don't want anything to do with you, so you can get the hell out of here" Dan angrily replied turning his back to Emma not wanting to look at her any longer.

"You know I would have done anything for you, I would have loved you for the rest of your life Dan and I have given you something no one has ever given you something that you have always wanted and that was my heart and that was my soul but you've gone and thrown them away like a piece of dirt, for what nothing and when you came to realise the terrible mistake you made it will be too late" Emma sobbed the hurt and pain Dan had inflicted in her was starting to get to much for her.

"I'm sorry alright I'm sorry I ever got involved with you now get out" Dan hissed angrily opening the front door so Emma could leave, but Emma wouldn't budge.

"Why are you doing this? I'm having your baby" Emma whispered deprived and defeated but the tears were still falling down her cheeks.

"Get out Emma and go find the real father of your baby because we both know it ain't me" Dan said pure hate in his voice with on remorse. Emma stood there depleted and grief stricken at Dan's hurtful and remorseful words.

"Get out, get out of my house Emma and you get out of my life NOW!" Dan yelled standing at the opened front door wanting Emma to leave

"You heard my son get out! We're finally getting rid of you, now take your bastard baby and you get the hell off my property. I never want to see your face your face again. And if you ever come anywhere near anybody in my family, I will see you butt in jail. Now get out" Alan Radcliffe yelled furiously getting irritated with Emma.

Looking at the three Radcliffe's in heartache and pain Emma picked up her bag and walked out at the room but stopped at the foot of the front door looking at Dan one last time defeated and wretched with tears in her once bright brown eyes before turning and walking out of Dan's house and life.

"I was treated like I was nothing but a shallow and heartless nothing, someone they thought had no feelings but I'm human and I feel and they hurt me in a way that no one deserves, but they didn't care what ever was written in that article was final thats what happened screw my side of the story it meant nothing to them. They called Harmony a bastard. A BASTARD! My baby, my little girl they had no right! So you call their lawyers and you tell them to tell their "Clients" they could go to hell for all I care, they could all go to HELL!" Emma yelled, bursting into tears as she ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming her door closed behind her.

"Oh my god Chris what do we do now? We can't just stand back with our arms crossed we have to do something. We have to stick up for our daughter now more then ever. She needs us Chris, more then she's ever needed us before" Jackie spoke up after Emma had run out of the kitchen in tears

"I know she needs us but we've done everything we could have done, legally I mean. We have to go up and talk to her Jackie she has to see how this will be good for Harmony not bad as she thinks its gonna be" Chris replied agreeing with his ex wife that they needed to speak to Emma to make her see that the paternity test is the best thing for Harmony.

"Chris you go and talk to her, I'll stay down here with Harmony we can't leave the baby unsupervised and I really think as a father yourself you can make her see reason. And what girl doesn't want their father's comfort at a time like this. Go, I'll be fine with Harmony" Jackie told Chris as she headed towards the living room where Harmony was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet.

"Okay wish me luck!" Chris replied as he walked up the staircase towards Emma's bedroom

Inside the bedroom, Emma was laying face down on her bed crying into her pillow, how dare they think they could ask for a paternity test after what they did to her and the way they treated her and mostly Harmony. Harmony didn't deserve what is happening around her, she wasn't even born yet and now the Radcliffe's think they can get a paternity test when they want, no they put Emma and Harmony through hell. It would take a lot to convince Emma to allow the Radcliffe's a paternity test done.

Looking up from her pillow which was soaking wet from her tears, Emma turned around and stared at her bedside table looking at the objects that sat on top smiling slightly as she spotted a small photo of Harmony taken on the day she was born, she was so tiny and so beautiful. Harmony was her special little girl, her miracle baby.

Emma's smile suddenly vanished when her eyes moved to the next photo that was sitting next to the small photo of Harmony, Emma's eyes flamed with anger as her eyes fell on a photo of her and Dan taken at the OOTP Photo-call years back, sitting up on her bed Emma reached across to her bedside table and picked up the photo of herself and Dan. Angry and painful tears come to her eyes as Emma ran her finger down Dan's face in the photo before anger over took her and Emma gripped the frame as she remembered Dan's every hurtful and agonizing words that killed her heart bit by bit

"How could you Dan, I loved you soooo much I gave you a beautiful little girl, how could you disown her. God I gave you everything but I guess it wasn't enough for you. I hate you for what you've done to me and Harmony. I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Emma yelled throwing the photo frame across her bedroom smashing it against the wall, before again bursting into tears burying her face into her pillow.


End file.
